Kagome Drabbles
by Hetalia Madness
Summary: Drabbles of Kagome with others from different anime's and manga's.
1. Sasori and Kagome

The characters are not mine but I wish I had them. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha is from Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

"TOBI!"

That one single word echoed through out the entire home.

"Where did he get off to?" she just had him a second ago but got distracted which ended up with her losing him again for the tenth time that day.

While turning down a hall looking for the damn brat a sound came from a room to her right.

When the door opened it presented the puppet master just blankly staring at her. "Why are you looking for Tobi, Kagome?" said the indifferent puppet.

"He stole my book and now I cant find him any were." Kagome cried. "hey Sasori would you have any idea to where he may have gotten to?"

Sasori just shook his head no. Sighing "ok thanks anyway" but before Kagome could leave Sasori dragged her into his and Deidara's room.

"Huh what are you doing?" said a puzzled Kagome. Within a matter of a second Kagome felt a pair of lips placed on hers.

Kagome gasped when she felt Sasori's tong on her bottom lip. Sasori took the opportunity to stick him tung in her mouth and explore the depths of it.

All Kagome could do was close her eyes and responded to his passionate kiss. When Sasori backed away Kagome was flushed. "Any more questions?"

"Yes, is that all you got?" Kagome flirtatiously asked. Sasori just grinned.


	2. Naruto and Kagome

The characters are not mine but I wish I had them. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha is from Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

"Kagome" yelled an orange blob. A girl with wavy black hair and a light blue sun dress on, turned around to meet the person that had yelled her name.

"Naruto. What are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be training today with you team." asked Kagome.

"Well we were suppose to train but Kakashi-sensei said that he had other plains to do. So we have a free day now." Naruto told her.

"Well what did you need me for?" she asked.  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to get some ice cream with me" a blushing Naruto asked.

She just giggled "sure why not. That sounds nice." They went to get ice cream and then decided to walk in the park.

Naruto and Kagome found a beautiful Sakura tree that was in full bloom and sat underneath.

"Hey Naruto thank you for the ice cream." said a pink tented Kagome.  
"No problem. I like hanging around you since I normally can't with training and missions." smiled the hyper boy.

They just laughed for no reason. They had just sat there and talked until they finally notice that it was getting dark. They were so wounded into each other that they lost track of time.

"Well I guess I should be getting home before it gets to dark out." smiled Kagome.

"Yeah I guess so. Well after training and all do you want to get some ramon with me?" asked an all of a sudden shy Naruto.

"Sure why not I love ramon. It will be my treat." laughed Kagome.

Naruto just looked at her with a smile and found his eyes drifting to her lips.

Before Kagome could reacted Naruto had his lips upon hers. Naruto was shocked when she did not protest and reacted back.

Kagome and Naruto just stayed that way for several minutes and only pulled back when they needed air. Not saying a word to each other they walked out of the park.

"Well...I guess I will see you tomorrow Naruto" said a very red Kagome.

"Yeah tomorrow...see you then" said an equally red Naruto.

Kagome turned around to walk away while Naruto watched her but before she was to far she turned around and looked at him.

"I love you Naruto." Kagome said in a shy voice and then turned and ran.

"I love you too Kagome!!!" yelled Naruto. Naruto new she heard him because she had turned her head to him and smiled.

With that they both went home and waited for the next day when they would meet each other not as friends but as something more.


	3. Kiba and Kagome

The characters are not mine but I wish I had them. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha is from Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

A dark brown haired teen was seen strolling down the road with a bag of dog treats as well as a basket. She had on blue jean skirt, a purple shirt that said "I am taken" that had rips on the shoulders, and had black combat boats. Her eyes were sapphire blue with emerald specks in them. She did not seem to be going anywhere.

Though if you knew her you would know she was looking for Kiba and Akamaru. The teen was seen going into the training areas. She heard someone chatting and decided to go and look into who it was. Just maybe it was the person she had been looking for. Sure enough it was her lucky day.

She had found her target. "Hey Kiba, Akamaru." cheered the enchanting teen. "I brought Akamaru some treats from the pet shop." She told them. "Really, that's awesome thanks Kagome." Kiba said while running to her. Akamaru yelped his thanks to her after licking her all over.

"So Kiba how is train going?" asked Kagome. "It is great we are coming up with another move and it is going quit well." declared Kiba with a grin. "Glad to hear that." Kagome giggled.

"Hey like the shirt, now know one can go after you since you have someone else" Kiba smirked. "Yep but I need to change it to say, I am taken by Kiba. That would be so much better since everyone would know who I am with." Kagome and Kiba laughed.  
Akamaru just barked his agreement.

"So bring anything for me?" Kiba asked. "Well I brought things for a pick nick, and then you have me so...yes we have everything we need." Kagome smiled. "You're the best Kagome and I am lucky to have you, I have the best woman in this village" Kiba proclaimed and Akamaru agreed with his master and friend.

"Well I am glad that you think that." Kagome laughed. Kagome hugged Kiba. "I love you Kagome" Kiba said with a smile. "And I love you as well as Akamaru." Kiba leaned down and calmed her lips with his and Kagome opened her mouth and they shared a more passionate kiss.

That was until Akamaru jumped them and started to lick them to death. Kiba and Kagome just laughed their hearts out. "Ok back to having a pick nick" Kagome giggled while putting the food out for the three of them the enjoy.


	4. Deidara and Kagome

The characters are not mine but I wish I had them. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha is from Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

BOOOOM!! A young woman glanced up from her novel. "What the hell was that" she asked herself while placing her novel down on her queen-size bed. Deciding to go inspect on what just gotten blown up she got off her bed.

She had on a black tank top like shirt with red embroidered trim that looked like roses. That tied in the back and buttoned around the boobs. She had a black pleated skirt with two black straps that had the look of red rose thorns, tat zipped up in the back, on that showed off her legs pleasantly. She additionally had on black leather 12-holed boots that were pink inside and had pink laces.

Her hair was blood red with black tips in a ponytail that spiked in the back. Her face was framed by her shoulder length bangs that were black. Her eyes were dark brown almost black. Her eyes seemed like they could look straight into your soul.

"It must be Deidara again but better make sure" she told herself while walking to where she thought the noise came from. "I just hope he is not trying to blow up Tobi again and if he is I am going to kill him" she growled the last part.

The last time that happened Tobi looked like a mummy and all the Akatsuki's had to help make the yard look normal again from the explosion. Also while doing that we had to deal with Zetsu trying to eat Deidara for destroying his flowers and what not. That was a very long day and she vowed to never let that occur again.

While thinking back she found herself looking at Deidara. He was about to blow something up again and before she could saying anything there were two more bangs. It took a few minutes to let the smoke disappear enough to see what occurred. She gazed upon the scene to see a enormous hole and Tobi dashing into the forest.

"Deidara stop that now. Don't you recall what happened that last time you tried to blow up Tobi" she screamed at him. Deidara turned around to see who was screaming at him. "Of course I remember Kagome I am not that stupid" he declared.

"Then why are you doing this again for the second time this week" she asked. " I just want to blow something up" he told her while backing away from the glare she was sending him. "JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BLOW SOMETHING UP!" she growled and screamed at him while he was turning tail and running from her.

Kagome huffed and ran after him bound and determined to get him. After about thirty minutes of pretty much tag. She got him pinned under her. "Now you will stop this or I will let Zetsu eat you for dinner UNDERSTAND!" she yelled that last part.

Deidara just nodded his head. Kagome was about to get off of him but before she could he pinned her under him. Kagome struggled to get him off of her but failed in the end. Kagome just looked at him and him at her.

He leaned down to her lips and kissed them lightly. Kagome was startled and when she got passed the shock of the kiss she leaned in and kissed him back but more eagerly. When they pulled back Deidara just laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Kagome questioned while blushing madly. "Now are you really going to feed me to Zetsu?" He questioned her sarcastically. Kagome just smirked "I guess I can't really do that now can I but I can torturer you to know ends if you don't stop" Deidara sat there towering over her stock still.

"Well I guess I will have to fix that" Deidara put on a grin and started to repeat the process from before and with it growing me passionate by the minute. Dinner was late that night.


	5. Zetsu and Kagome

The characters are not mine but I wish I had them. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha is from Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Screaming. That's all they could be heard in the dark forest. Just blood curtailing screams. Most would run away. Afraid of what was causing the screams. Most would yet she didn't. She was curious to what was going on. She had an idea but being the person she was, she had to see with her eyes what was happening. Walking slowly, to not give out her position, crept to the scene that awaited. Finally reaching to the place the screams were coming from she moved some branches to get a better look and was field with shock.

There in front of her was a plant like man eating his victim alive. she was not afraid per say, but a little disgusted. She had seen Sesshoumaru, or fluffy she called him, while in his giant dog form ripping his victims and consuming them. That was less worse then what she was seeing now. Yes it kind of weird as well as sad but nothing she could not deal with.

After a few minutes the screams vanished. She was about to leave not wanting to get eaten herself but fell forward instead. Getting up and brushing herself off. She looked at the plant like man in front of her. They were staring at each other, not really knowing what to do next.

"who are you?" asked one half of the plant man. "Kagome and you are?" "Zetsu." "Well I am sorry for disturbing you Zetsu. I will be on my way if you do not mind." said Kagome while turning around to leave. "I do mind." said a different voice. Next thing she knew what that she was being knocked out.

The next day, Kagome was waking up in a weird room. Looking around the room she never notice the other person with her. "your awake." she jumped and looked a Zetsu.  
"why did you bring me here." Kagome asked. "I find you somewhat interesting." Zetsu told her. She was about to say something else but there was a knock on the door. Someone with orange hair and piercings came into the room and looked at her. "Since you wish to keep her here, she will become you partner for now." Zetsu just nodded his head. "My name is Pien. For now on you will work with Zetsu. We will have your clothes in a few day" With that Pien left the room. She looked back a Zetsu and finally notice his appearance. He had two toned skin and a Venus Fly Trap thing going on. "Well now we will be working together you better get use to me" with that Zetsu left the room and leaving a very confused Kagome in its wait.

Year Later...

Screaming could be heard throughout the home. "Tobi is a good boy! Help don't let Zetsu eat me!" "Zetsu put Tobi down" said a slightly two tone Kagome, she had some what became bipolar like Zetsu a few months back. Who knew it was contagious. "But Kagome I am so hungry." wined the lighter haft of Zetsu. "Well then we will go find you something else for you to eat" told Kagome. "No its fine Kagome. Let Zetsu eat Tobi." said a hoping Deidara. "But sempia." Tobi wined with tears in his eyes. Kagome just shot Zetsu a glare that stated if you do not put him down I will hurt you. Zetsu dropped Tobi and followed his partner out of the room.

"Why could I not eat Tobi" asked a still put down Zetsu. "Because I got you something better" she stated. "Really, I can't wait" he cheered. She just giggled. "So what is it" "You will see"  
Half an hour later they were outside in the forest. "Well when do I get my surprise" asked an inpatient Zetsu. "Now"  
She lounged at him and knocked them both down on the grown. She pressed her lips firmly on to his , while missing his Venus fly trap, and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Pulling back they just looked at each other. "Well it was not food but this is just as good" said both his sides. She just smiled and let him turn her over on her back and kissed again. A few hours later you could hear "Zetsu put Deidara down now" "But I am hungry and I did not eat Tobi" "HELP!"


	6. Mix Pairing

The characters are not mine but I wish I had them. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha is from Rumiko Takahashi

Shikamaru/Temari, Gaara/Kagome, and Temari/Kagome

* * *

The day was sunny and clear in Sunagakure. The breeze was refreshing, and moving the sand to something looking like a dance. Everything seem to be find with in the village except that Kankuro was being a pervert. Scream from the victims could be heard throughout the village and if you were close enough you would see Kankuro running for dear life. It was just another day.

On the roof you could see two females. One was blond with four pigtail spikes. She had on a fighting kimono of purple and blue, With black ninja sandals, a fan on her back, and a grin on her lovely face. The other one had on desert color camouflage army pants, a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt, and black ninja sandals. She had dark brown hair in a pony tail with bangs framing her face. She had three swords, two on her left hip, one on her back, and a small fan tied to her waste and other weapons on her just not seen. She too had a grin on her face. "Will he ever learn?" Kagome asked the other woman. "I would think not Kagome, since he does this every day when given the chance." stated Temari. They just looked at each other and parted to were ever they wished to go.

Kagome could be seen going to an apartment that was shared by the Suna siblings, running up the stairs and bumped into Temari. "It seems that we are going to the same place this time" laughed Kagome and Temari joined. Getting up Temari led Kagome in "you want some tea?""sure that sounds nice, oh you know where Gaara has been lately?" Kagome asked while Temari went into the kitchen. "I think he went to Konoha to talk to the Hokage." Temari told Kagome while pouring tea into two cups. "You don't say." Kagome flirtatiously said while getting up walking, in to the kitchen, and then to Temari swaying her hips side to side. "Um Kagome what are you doing?" stuttered a very blushing Temari. "You know what I am doing, I have been waiting to get you alone but that seemed impossible until just now." Kagome said taking the tea away and putting it on the counter. Holding Temari's hips Kagome lend in and kissed her tenderly.

Blushing even more then before Temari lend in and kissed her back till they parted for air. "We need to move this to your room." stated Kagome. Turning around they did not expect to see Gaara, Kankuro, and few of the ninja from Kohona standing there shocked though you would never have noticed Gaara was shock unless you knew him. Right then and there Kagome and Temari got an idea and had a sneaky gleam in their eyes. "All of you out now except Shikamaru and Gaara" said both of them. None of them moved and so they screamed for all to leave but the selected. Though it was originally only going to be the two this seemed better, so they secretly promised to continue what they were doing later.

"Gaara how about you come with me" flirted Kagome. "Yes and Shikamaru you will come with me" Temari stated like it was law. Both of them walking toured them, Shikamaru was thinking how troublesome but couldn't wait for what was to come. Gaara was somewhat confused but would not deny the one that was coming toured him since, though never admitted out loud, liked Kagome. For she was always nice to him and never looked down on him ever. "I'll take Gaara to my place and you can stay here." Kagome smiled while taking Gaara by the arm and disappeared. Temari grabbed Shikamaru, kissing him, led him to her room. With Kagome, Gaara and her were in her room. You could see clothes being thrown and two young as well as very passionate people having fun in both places through the window.

Next Day

Temari and Kagome left the ones they loved and met at a hotel. "I wish to continue what we were doing. I highly doubt that the boys will be bothered that we are here." said a smiling Temari. "That is something I will have to agree on since men are like that.""True". They both went inside and rented a room and finished off what they were doing before but there was one thing they did not know. All the ninja's from Kohona, including Shikamaru and Gaara, was watching them. Though they were interrupted again when Shikamaru and Gaara joined in after closing the curtains.


End file.
